yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gagaga Academy Tospedia card storylines
Gagaga Academy Tospedia 1 There is a faraway island alone in the ocean, a Sanctuary... protected by the "Fire Kings" who make it their home. Floating in the south seas is a lone volcanic island. Residing there are mythical cryptids known as the "Fire Kings", and at the top of the food chain is "Fire King High Avatar Garunix". They all protect the volcano that is their sanctuary. The "Fire Kings" attack anyone who dares invade their sanctuary without mercy! "Fire Kings" explode their bodies into flames to repel invaders. It is said in particular that those who dare fight "Fire King High Avatar Garunix" are completely immolated. Completely burning out their flames, the "Fire Kings" ultimately reincarnate! Gagaga Academy Tospedia 2 The "Mermails", a family who lives in the ocean depths, dwell in the forgotten city. The "Mermails" used to peacefully live in the sunken underwater city of "Lemuria, the Forgotten City", and were skilled in the arts of war, but hated fighting. However, when the city rose to the surface due to sudden shifts in the earth's crust deep in the ocean, the "Mermails" suddenly lost their home. The "Atlantean" Army invaded the sheltered island where the "Fire Kings" live in an attempt to expand their influence!! Driven by ambitious desires to reign over both the land and sea of their region, the "Atlantean" army began an invasion on the island of their archenemies, the "Fire Kings". However, the "Fire Kings" were unexpectedly stubborn in their resistance, dragging the war to a standstill. With their legendary treasure stolen by the "Atlanteans", the "Mermails" had to bow before them. As a way to break the standstill, the "Atlanteans" turned their eyes to the "Mermails", who had lost their home and had nowhere else to go. Seizing the legendary treasure the "Mermails" had sealed deep under the ocean, "Poseidra" reigned over them as their new king with the treasures' power, and ordered them to begin a torrential assault on the "Fire Kings"!! Gagaga Academy Tospedia 3 In the fertile Mist Valley Wetlands, there is a tribe that lives as one with nature. Close to the eternally hazy valley, "Mist Valley", there exists a vast wetland where many wild animals dwell. Near the ancient ruins of the "Shrine of Mist Valley", which has been the site of countless wars in the past, exists a tribe who worship the wetlands, the "Gusto". Human and bird join as one to fight against any who would dare invade the wetland, which is holy ground. There have been countless people who have tried to take these wetlands for themselves, but in every case, the "Gusto" people have been able to repel the invasion, together with the animals that dwell there. It is said that due to their tactics of joining as one with the birds, they are descended from those who live in the nearby "Mist Valley". The "Gusto" ultimately got caught up in a battle over the "Goddess" of the wetlands. The group of Ritual users, "Gishki", began to invade the wetlands. They seek the power of the "deity" who is said to lie asleep within the land of the wetland itself, and to get to it, they pollute and destroy the region without an inch of hesitation. As a result, the "Gusto" get dragged into a war over the "deity" of their land... Gagaga Academy Tospedia 4 The dragons who stand closest to the divine, condensing the power of each Attribute inside their bodies. The "Elemental Dragons" dwell in locations that are very strong points for the elements of Earth, Water, Fire and Wind: one in the deep mountains, another at a grand waterfall, yet another at an active volcano, and the last in a region known for its raging storms, and so on and so forth. By absorbing the forces of nature into their bodies, they continue to grow into huge dragons as those forces are condensed and stored into their bodies. The condensed, purified power is released, allowing the "Elemental Dragons" to reincarnate. The "Elemental Dragons" grow to a certain size, expanding their regions of power against the power of the other Attributes. They perform a cycle of condensing and purifying their energy inside their bodies. And, when each of them reaches their limit, the "Elemental Dragons" unleash their power, and their body, which carried that power, reincarnates into the form of a younger "Elemental Dragon". The "Elemental Dragons" serve as part of a natural cycle meant to spread the purified power of the Attributes. The power unleashed by the "Elemental Dragons" spreads evenly across the world, giving power to desolated lands. And as the "Elemental Dragons" grow to adulthood, taking over the energy of the other Attributes again, conquering and absorbing the other Attributes of the land into their bodies, the circulation caused by the "Elemental Dragons" keeps a balance of power between the Attributes of nature. References * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_gagaga_ex01.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_gagaga_ex02.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_gagaga_ex03.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_gagaga_ex04.pdf